1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a method for controlling the printing apparatus, and a storage medium therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been a printing apparatus having a post-processing apparatus. Such a printing apparatus forms an image on each sheet, and conveys sheets with formed images to the post-processing apparatus which performs post-processing on the sheets.
Conventionally, another printing apparatus is known to have not only a function of performing stapling on sheets with images printed thereon by the printing apparatus and then conveyed, but also a function of performing stapling on sheets, which were inserted into a post-processing apparatus by a user, without images printed thereon by the printing apparatus (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-107322).
Such a printing apparatus uses the same stapler to perform stapling on sheets with images printed thereon by the printing apparatus and then conveyed, and to perform stapling on sheets inserted into a post-processing apparatus by the user. Therefore, the printing apparatus is provided with a print-restriction mode in which printing is restricted to perform stapling on the sheets inserted into the post-processing apparatus to prevent the inserted sheets from contacting a sheet conveyed from the printing apparatus, thus avoiding jam.
Further, there has conventionally been a technique for receiving, if printing for a job is in progress, a reservation for a mode shift to a print-restriction mode, and for shifting the printing apparatus to the mode after completion of printing for the job (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-149686).
However, with conventional printing apparatuses, if printing for a job is in progress, a user is only able to reserve a mode shift after completion of printing, and is unable to reserve a mode shift for a new job to be entered by the user.
For example, when copying stapled document sheets, the user may once remove staples, place the document sheet bundle on an automatic document feeder (ADF), and instruct the printing apparatus to execute copy. If the user wants to perform stapling on the read document sheet bundle after completion of document reading, the user instructs the printing apparatus to perform the above-described mode shift. However, if the printing apparatus has already started printing at the timing of the instruction, the user needs to wait until printing is completed.